Hospital Visits
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse story 9: Riley needs a dechipping and Spike wants one. Joyce gets her test results. Xander deals with wanting Spike.
1. Fear

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314' and 'Spike'. Emails are welcome.

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and Spanderverse: stories.

Notes: Tenth story in the Spanderverse-universe, following "Old Friends". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hospital Visits:**

Ch 1 – Fear

**Buffy stared at the phone in Riley's apartment, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do next. Picking up the phone again, she called home to let Joyce know that she was alright. She decided to do a quick sweep to see if she could locate Riley. She wouldn't do a regular patrol; not in her current condition, but she had to make an effort to locate him.**

**She wandered Sunnydale's streets looking for any sign that Riley was lurking around. Every so often, she would grab at her abdomen, heavily taped and bandaged. The pain was bad, but the bleeding had stopped completely. The bleeding from her head had stopped and was already itching as the cut began to heal over. By tomorrow morning, she guessed, there would be little more than a bruise and a thin scratch. The hole in her gut would take a bit longer, but her Slayer healing should keep away any infection.**

**Buffy hoped that Riley hadn't run into one of the cemeteries looking for vampires to stake or worse, after Adam. She just wasn't in any shape to get her self into another battle tonight. Even so, her Slayer senses remained alert for the signs of any vampires among the thinning groups of people on the streets. She caught herself looking for fang-gang members to dust, despite her not wanting to get into another fight. _Once a Slayer, always a Slayer,_ she thought darkly to herself. She hissed breath between her teeth as another wave of pain caught her off guard. She was going to have to cut the search for Riley short. Tomorrow she'd put the gang on alert, but for now, she needed to rest.**

**As Buffy passed through the poorer district of Sunnydale and away from Riley's neighborhood, she decided to check the warehouses in the area. These would be the more dilapidated warehouses; all of the nice ones were on the far east of the town near the coast. There was no particular reason to think he'd be there, but it was on her way and she was going to feel guilty as it was for calling it a night, anyway. Maybe the voice in her head telling her to do more, to save more people, to push herself harder would give her a break if she put in an effort.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley sat in Willy's enjoying the dark quiet of a corner booth. It was in the back and allowed him a clear view of the other patrons. Not that there were many. Excluding him, there were only twelve drinkers tonight. Of those there was a group of eight that were Ma'Kash juveniles. He knew from his Initiative work that even the adults were only mildly offensive. The youngsters wouldn't be out causing trouble later, he was reasonably sure. The other four were sitting at the bar, several bar stools separating them from each other. They looked human, so were probably vampires, though they had alcohol rather than blood in front of them.**

**Like Riley, himself, they appeared to just want to drink quietly and be left alone. He went over in his mind the things that had happened that night, trying to understand how he could have treated Buffy so badly. Sure he'd been angry, and yes, things had been building for a while toward a blow out. But the things he'd said? The way he'd acted? He was supposing it was something to do with the adrenaline rush he'd been feeling. It was a fact that it could heighten aggression. That rush was past now and though he still felt his muscles tight and aching, his extra bulk had disappeared again. Now he was just tired and embarrassed. _And guilty. Let's not forget about the big guilt_, he thought while staring down into his nearly empty beer.**

_**I'll have to apologize to her, of course. But words ain't going to cut it. I'll need to pick up something. Something nice and romantic. Maybe take her out somewhere expensive. That Italian place from before was really good. **_

**Riley was just waving the bartender for another mug, when Sandy approached his table. She was wearing pearl earrings with a white dress of heavy denim. Over this she wore a white sweater. The dress hung down to her knees and she wore white toeless shoes with short heels. She had also forgone make up tonight, but her cheeks were nicely pinked. **

**Riley chose to believe it was from the cold outside. He didn't want to imagine that maybe she'd been out drinking anyone.**

"**Riley Finn. It's nice to see you, again. And in a 'not staking and biting way', too. What are the odds?"**

"**Hello, Sandy. Sit down; let me buy you a drink?"**

"**Well, thank you kind, sir," she curtseyed. "It's been quite an evening; a drink would do me good. A snifter of brandy, maybe?"**

"**A rough one out there? You haven't been going around attacking folks, have you? I kind of like you and wouldn't want to have to follow you out and dust you."**

**Sandy giggled, "Alas, no. Just the usual sucking-for-money evening. Nothing fatal."**

"**Guys actually pay you to drink from them? That just seems so…uh…"**

"**Disgusting is, I think, the word you're struggling not to say. I suppose it may be. On the other hand, is it any worse than sex for money? And as long as I can do this, I don't need to attract you do-gooder's attention by victimizing anyone. It's a win-win."**

**As the drinks were delivered, this time by Willy himself, Riley took the break in conversation to look over Sandy the Vampire. She seemed decent, in an undead way. Much more decent than Spike, anyway, and if Buffy let that loose cannon survive then he supposed that they could let Sandy slide. After all, what she was doing wasn't causing any bodies and it was consensual.**

"**So, Mr. Finn," Sandy drew his attention from his musing, "This is the second time I find you here, alone, and drinking. Anything you'd like to share? I'm not licensed, but once upon a time I was going to be a school councilor."**

"**Eh," Riley shrugged. "I'm just having some issues, that's all. I'm, uh. I'm not sure that me and Buffy are working out." Riley took a huge swig of his beer, draining half of the glass before setting it down again.**

"**I'm sorry to hear that," Sandy commented, reaching her hand out to place it lightly on one of his. "Well, not really. I mean she's the Slayer and I'm a vampire, so any heartache in her life is a good thing. But I am sorry that you're upset."**

**Riley suppressed the involuntary impulse to yank his hand away from her. He must have shivered or perhaps something crossed his face, however, because Sandy pulled her hand away. Her eyes cast downward toward her untouched brandy. She looked a little lonely to Riley.**

"**I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean anything by the gesture."**

"**Huh?" Riley was confused a moment, before realizing that she must have thought he was repulsed that she had touched him. "Oh, no, it's okay. I mean, I didn't mind. It's, uh, your hands…they're a bit cold."**

**He found himself feeling better when she laughed that delightful giggle. "Sorry! I've gotten so used to being air temperature that I forget how cold it can come off to you 98.6-ers. So, why don't you tell me what has been bothering you? Maybe I can give you some womanly advice."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy made a circuit around an older five story building. It was, at one time, a storage facility for Calax Research and Development. Now it mostly housed empty space and boxes and boxes of those spongey popcorn thingies that people packed in gift boxes. And while those little things were evil, they weren't Slayer-duty type evil. She checked the bottom windows and the doors, but everything was locked securely. She sighed to herself in irritation. This was a waste of time. There were way more probable places Riley would be if he was just hiding out and not actively stalking demons. The old high school; the 314 labs or whatever was left of them after the military got done; the warren of tunnels surrounding where the Initiative used to be…he knew his way around all of them and more places besides.**

**Buffy was startled by a bright light in her face as she was leaving the property. Shielding her eyes momentarily, the light was thankfully moved down toward the pavement. When she looked again, she saw a regular guy in a security officer uniform. He was shaking his head at her and clucking with his tongue.**

"**You know you kids aren't supposed to be wandering around here. If you're looking for the rave, it was last night, and we ran them out."**

"**Oh, yeah, silly me," Buffy said, "The kids will be so disappointed. It was my turn to bring the dip."**

**The guard laughed in a friendly manner. She noticed he had a gold cross dangling over his tie. _Wow, someone else not in denials-ville. Good for you, buddy._ His name tag said 'Goodmore'.**

"**Well, Mr. Goodmore, guess I should take off, then."**

"**You know," he said, "if it were up to me, I'd let you guys in and party all you want. It's not like this place is doing anything but taking up space, anyway. Not unless you count keeping Styrofoam peanuts safe as something worthwhile."**

"**Well," Buffy said, again walking away, "You take care."**

**Buffy had just gotten beyond the unsecured gate, when she heard the guard run up behind her. She swung around, ready to go into a defensive posture, but he was only trying to hand her something. She tried to ignore the painful yanking at her abdomen's wound but felt a little more fresh blood wetting the taped padding around her middle.**

"**Hey, missy, don't forget your little glow-ball. What's a rave without one of these, huh?"**

**Buffy looked at the thing and took it from his hand. It was a round orb that reminded her of burnished copper. Except, it seemed semi-transparent and from within there was a warm and golden glow. Buffy turned it over in her hands, deciding whatever it was supposed to be, it wouldn't end up being a glow-ball.**

"**Uh, thanks," she directed at Mr. Goodmore. "Listen, you have yourself a safe night, okay. Kinda be careful out here?"**

**Mr. Goodmore raised one hand almost unconsciously to finger the crucifix. Then he smiled at her, "Ah, nothing ever happens around her except for you kids. You watch yourself on the way home. Sometimes…well, sometimes, it seems like Sunnydale has as much violent crime as L.A., you know?"**

"**I'll be careful. You do the same," Buffy said, as she started again for home.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley and Sandy talked and drank for the next two hours. He had to keep reminding himself not to get too trusting with her. She didn't seem too demony as long as she didn't brush against his hand with her own. It seemed to be a habit with her though and he wondered idly if it was from the person she used to be.**

**When he excused himself for the evening to return to his apartment, Sandy walked out with him. Turning toward him, she smiled and ducked forward. Her lips were as cold as her hand against his cheek, but she pulled away quickly. Giving him an easy smile, she turned and walked in the opposite direction from the way he needed to go. He considered just briefly the idea of walking her home, until he realized how ridiculous that thought was. Not only was she preternaturally powerful in her own right, but he didn't know her living arraignments. It was possible, even likely, that she belonged to a nest; a nest which may not have her self-control when a walking banquet came calling.**

**As Riley walked toward home, Sandy turned around to eye his fine figure. Not all of a vampire's needs were blood related and she thought the guy was a sweetheart. Of course, sooner or later she intended to drain the idiot dry anyway, but there was no reason she had to hurry. In fact, she wondered if maybe it wasn't time for her to sire a companion.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy returned home stiff and sore. The constant tugging and pulling of her bandage had pinched and rubbed her midriff wrong the entire way. She just wanted desperately to lie down and fall into a well deserved sleep.**

**After checking the lower level to ensure everything was tightly locked up, she made her way upstairs. She crept as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Dawn or her mother. But as she made her way down the hallway, light was showing from under Joyce's bedroom door.**

**Puzzled, Buffy went to her own room briefly to set the orb down on her desk. She'd have to run it to the Magic Box and start the Scooby research to identify it. If they weren't all too busy trying to find where the hell Riley had gone and how to help him. Sighing tiredly, she returned to her mother's room and lightly knocked before entering. "Hey, mom. Couldn't sleep," she called out.**

**Buffy and Joyce both glanced at the clock, its blue numerals stating it was after one. Buffy noticed a suitcase opened on the bed. As she tried to figure out why it was there, her mother folded a robe and packed it within.**

"**Buffy. Come in for a minute and sit down," Joyce said, looking exhausted.**

**When Buffy had done as instructed, Joyce sat down next to her. She took one of Buffy's hands in her own.**

"**Are you going somewhere, mom? And why are you packing so late? How long are you going to be gone? I mean, not that I mind taking care of Dawnie…"**

"…**Buffy," Joyce interrupted her stream of babble. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. I-I haven't been entirely honest with you or Dawn." Joyce sighed; then seemed to summon her nerve. Buffy began to get scared.**

"**I have to go into the hospital tomorrow. Probably overnight, hence the packing of a small bag. It's nothing to panic over, but the doctors want to run a scan. An, uh, a CAT scan or MRI scan or something. It's, uh, it'll be for my headaches."**

"**The headaches? I knew it wasn't just tension!"**

**As Buffy's eyes began to tear, Joyce pulled her eldest daughter into her arms. "Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. There is nothing to worry about. It's just a test."**

**Buffy began to cry on Joyce's shoulder, "Mom, there's so much going on. I don't know if I can handle all of this!"**

"**Shh-shh. Listen to me, now. The only thing you need to worry about is getting help for Riley, alright?"**

"**But…these headaches…"**

"…**are just going to be migraines. That's all it is, Buffy." Joyce pushed her away just enough to be able to look into her eyes. "I'm fine. They are just going to be migraines and I'll get some pain killers and have to take the occasional nap in a dark and quiet room. And that's going to be the end of it. The only thing you'll need to worry about is how you're going to keep Dawn quiet during one of them, so I can rest. Something that doesn't involve you trying to kill each other, preferably."**

**Joyce smiled at Buffy and then returned to her packing. She would only need a few items since there was no way she was letting the hospital pressure her into staying longer than a day, two at the most. **

"**Why don't you turn in, honey? I'll need you to help get Dawnie off to school for me, alright?"**

"**Yeah…yeah, of course." Buffy wiped at her tears. "Anything you need, mom. Just let me know what I can do."**

"**For one, you can stop worrying. People get migraines everyday around the world. This isn't going to be a big deal."**

**Buffy nodded. As she left her mother's room, her mind was racing. All of the nastiest possibilities began playing themselves through her mind, but the scariest one kept claiming its attention from her. She didn't think she could live through her mother having brain cancer. She wanted to believe it was only going to be migraines, but as she lay in her bed in the dark of early morning, she couldn't stop thinking that it could be far, far, worse.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 1


	2. Dishonesty

**Hospital Visits**

Ch 2 – Dishonesty

**Xander paced the small veranda, staring out into the night. He needed to get up early to do some work over at his mother's house. He was hoping to start the shingling of the roof in preparation for selling the old family homestead. Later today he also needed to go over the plans for the new mall. Joe, his former and future boss, had informed him that his first task as a crew chief would be back hoeing the foundation for it. **

**Unfortunately, his brain refused to cooperate and it was racing. It had been all evening as he'd tried to convince him self that everything Anya'd been saying was of utmost interest. It was getting more difficult to deny that he just didn't feel the same as he had about her. He wanted to blame it on Hyena; wanted to believe that the personality would fade and everything would go back to normal. He didn't believe it though. Something was happening inside him; something that Hyena and Commando both recognized and accepted. He was the only hold out, and why wouldn't he be? He was going to hurt the woman he had loved and explore something he never wanted to explore. He'd been considering all night how he was going to break the news to Anya that it was over.**

**She'd be hurt and angry, as well she should be. Under ordinary circumstances, that'd be awful, but here it was dangerous. Just because she didn't have her vengeance mojo going didn't mean she couldn't cast a spell, or summon one of her demon-friends to punish him. And just what were Buffy and Giles going to think? After all of his self-righteous anger over Angel, how could he tell them that he was falling for a soulless, empty, vampire? **

**But that was the problem, wasn't it? Spike wasn't empty, not to him. He believed in the changes he could see with his own eyes. And he wanted to be a part of whatever Spike was becoming now.**

**The thought brought a humorless chuckle at his expense. _As if Spike is going to be thrilled that I'm suddenly wondering what it'd be like to kiss him. As if he's not already disgusted by Hyena's display. Why else would he be so MIA, lately?_**

**_Hey, _his Hyena persona piped up. _You weren't in the crypt with us. Yeah, you have the memory, but you weren't there. Believe me, there is no way Spike was feeling anything but desire for us._**

**_Besides, _Commando-Xander added, _remember that chat in your hospital room? It's not like Spike hasn't played on the other side of the street a time or two. I really think you're worrying way too much about all of this. Well, except for that Anya problem. That could turn ugly pretty quickly._**

**Hyena growled deep within Xander's mind. _We should kill her. She can't make a wish, if she's not drawing breath._**

"**Stop it!" Xander yelled, shattering the silence of the night around him. _There's going to be no thoughts about killing any one,_ he directed at his counterparts. _And if I hear any more talk like that from either of you, I'm going to Willow and Tara and seeing about getting rid of you permanently._**

**_Good luck with that,_ Commando directed smugly, _it's two against one on that plan._**

"**I don't need your permission," Xander whispered. "This is my life. You two are just figments."**

**Hyena remained silent, but he could feel her smoldering anger. Commando also fell into sullen silence, retracting back into the depths of Xander's mind, but not before taking one final pot shot.**

_**Then why haven't you, yet?**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander was just considering going back in and trying once again to sleep, when Spike scared the crap out of him (thankfully, not literally) by crawling over the low slung wall. Coming to stand on the veranda, he was in vamp-face with his fists clenched.**

"**You alright," he directed at Xander.**

"**You mean other than a little heart attack? What the hell are you doing? And how'd you get up here, like that?"**

"**I climbed, what'd you think? Vampire reflexes…no problem with climbing up walls."**

"**Well, now, that's discomforting," Xander said with a smile. "It's good to see you, Spike. I mean, good to know you're not dust, seeing as how you've been missing for nearly a week and all."**

"**Just thought you could use the space. It's not like you didn't know where to find me, you know. That whole…" Spike shrugged, looking unusually awkward for just a moment.**

"…**my counterpart nearly raping you on the living room floor? Yeah, I thought that might have driven you off. I was kinda thinkin' you might need some space, too. And not that I mind, except for nearly screaming like a girl, but what are you doing here so late?"**

**Spike gave a hard look at Xander before replying easily, "It wasn't you on the floor, right? Not a big deal to me, Xan. I just thought it'd be easier for you if I gave you a bit o'time to deal with it. And, I'm here 'cause I heard you yelling something like, 'Stop'. Thought maybe, I wasn't the only evil dead that comes to visit, you know?"**

"**And you got into a brawl on the way over? What happened to the nose, dude?"**

"**Oh. That would be our Slayer, 'little Miss Sunshine' and her neander-brute."**

**Xander was angry that his friends were once again apparently on the abuse Spike bus. "Buffy and Riley? They did this to you?"**

**Spike gave Xander a grin. It warmed his cold, dead, heart that he was so outraged. Maybe the friendship would survive the Toth-incident, after all. He had to give it up to the human race; they seemed able to cope with nearly anything, no matter how humiliating or uncomfortable the situation they'd found themselves in. "Eh, don't be so mad, Xan. I was shooting off my mouth again, the way I'm so fond of doing. So…me and you, we're alright?"**

"**Oh, uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm cool if you're cool. I mean…I guess…uh, you know, we can just let things slide, huh?"**

"**Sounds like occasion for a beer, then?"**

**Xander smiled at Spike, relief spreading that at least this wasn't going to be a whole awkward thing regarding that whole Hyena-spectacle. Of course, now he just had to deal with his feelings, but at least Spike didn't seem to be aware of those.**

"**Sorry. I don't have any booze in the house, right now. We could Bronze it tomorrow after sundown though, if you want?"**

"**Then I'll see you there. Now get back in the apartment so's I don't have to loiter around here all night and make sure you don't get yourself bit."**

"**Yeah," Xander said, almost being pulled into Spike's blue eyes and the gold flakes you could just make out if you knew to look for them. "I should already be snoring away in dream land by now. I'm glad to see you, that we're good here."**

"**Good night, Xander."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley lay in the dark of his apartment and thought over the direction his life had taken recently. In his hands, the picture of he and Buffy along with Giles was barely a colorless outline against the dark. **

**He had only realized tonight that it was the only picture he had of Buffy in the whole apartment. He also didn't remember ever seeing a photo of himself in her house or her dorm room. The thought made him sad and a little afraid.**

**Almost against his will, images of Sandy and her sweet giggle came to mind. Not that he was even tempted, of course. His heart and body were all Buffy's, but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate her obvious interest in him. She seemed to give him more of her attention than Buffy was these days.**

**He rolled over, placing the picture down on the pillow that Buffy used when she was here. Guilt continued to gnaw at him over his behavior; over what the changes were doing to him emotionally. That brought on a little bit of doubt that his added strength was a good thing after all and he worried that the Initiative might have damaged him in some way. Dr. Walsh and her damned experimenting; who knew what she'd done?**

**Riley tossed and turned in the dark. He felt like a sailor at sea, being tossed about by a storm and there was no safe haven in sight. And though he tried to find some hope that he and Buffy would find their way through this, in the early morning hours, he felt utterly alone.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 2


	3. Aggression

**Hospital Visits**

Ch 3- Aggression

**The gray light of an overcast sky greeted Buffy's slit eyelids as she struggled to wake up. The alarm clock was buzzing annoyingly at her, accusingly. **

"**Time to get up! Come on! Come on!" it buzzed at her. **

**As she turned and hit its off switch, she felt her abdomen pull painfully again. It caught her off guard as she had forgotten about her wound. The bandage stuck painfully to her as she began to undo it to check the status of her injury. She sighed with relief to see the wound closed, an angry looking red scab glared at her. By tomorrow morning, she knew it would be just another scar. She wondered if it would fade like the one on her knee from when she was five and fell down the stairs. That one had disappeared when her Slayer powers were activated. For some reason, Angel's and Dracula's remained, however, and she thought of the horror of no longer wearing her midriff tops if this wound permanently scarred.**

**When she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee she found Joyce already dressed and glancing through the morning paper. Her mother looked tired. Dark smudges under her eyes and the wan appearance of her skin gave evidence of her lack of a decent night's sleep. Buffy couldn't blame her. She'd had a lot of trouble sleeping too, knowing what was going to be happening today. Thankfully, Slayer recuperative powers meant she needed less sleep than other people, or she'd probably be looking just as scary.**

**"Good morning, Mom. Are you feeling okay?"**

**Joyce gave her daughter a small smile. She admitted to being nervous about the test today, even though she was equally sure that it would just reveal migraines. She had remembered just this morning that two great aunts and a second cousin also had them, so it ran in the family.**

**As Joyce was leaving, Dawn arrived downstairs, just missing her mother's departure. Buffy told her that Joyce had an early meeting for the gallery. There'd been agreement that she didn't need to know, yet, about the hospital visit. As she got Dawn ready for school, Buffy had already decided that she'd skip her first class. She wanted to skip the whole day, but she had a test in Biology that she couldn't afford to miss.**

**An unsuccessful call to Riley's apartment had all of her fears of the night before refreshed. Dialing his cell phone only heightened her worry as she listened to the automated operator inform her that his number was no longer in service.**

**After a quick run to the dorm for a clothes change, she dialed the Magic Box to let Giles know that she was alright. In addition, she placed him on alert that Riley was missing. Asking him to call her immediately on her cell if he called or showed; she prepared herself for the second class of the day. Focusing on schoolwork was difficult and she found herself constantly zoning out on the lecture in American History. Her mind remained firmly on her mother, though Riley was also a worry.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley sweated heavily in the morning sun, despite the chill of the day. Fall had advanced on Southern California, but the sun would quickly make the day another comfortable one. His shirt was removed and he took a moment to look at his chest and arms. He was looking for signs of any impending swelling, but stopped suddenly, realizing he probably just looked funny checking himself out. **

**He lined up another shot of the basketball with its intended target and launched it into the air. It bounced off of the rim of the basket and went careening off across the cement court. Forrest had tried to warn him that he just didn't have game.**

**Grabbing the ball, he turned and began to walk back toward the court. Stopping short, a scowl began to darken his features. Approaching him were Graham, a huge black guy he knew was part of the rescue mission into the Initiative and some woman he didn't know. The two men were dressed in fatigues, but the woman wore civilian clothing. She was dressed conservatively and could have been a lawyer or a banker. Riley knew though that she was probably going to be an Initiative scientist. It didn't take three guesses for him to know why'd they'd come now, he just didn't know how they'd been informed.**

"**Riley. How are you feeling?" Graham wore a look of concern. **

**As the woman and the other soldier…Washington, maybe… stood at a respectful distance, Riley sized up his old soldier-buddy. He bent down to retrieve his shirt before answering; trying to tamp down the anger that was boiling. They couldn't know about his recent and unusual experiences unless they'd been keeping tabs on him…spying!**

"**Never better. You in town for an Initiative reunion?"**

"**You know why we're here. I know what's happening to you, Riley. I know that you probably think it's a good thing. It's not. We need you to accompany us back to Sunnydale General. We've got a surgical team on stand-by to remove the chips that are malfunctioning. After that, they'll give you a dose of counter agents for the adrenal enhancers and you'll be good as new."**

**Riley laughed in his face. "You really expect me to allow an Initiative quack to get within fifty feet of me?"**

"**Not Initiative. You know the program was cancelled. These are just regular army with security clearance. They're not even attached to the Meta-Black Ops detachment. Riley, I was in the jungle when my implants started to go haywire, believe me, you don't want those things in you. Let me take you in, let the doctors do what they need to."**

"**Yeah, I bet Uncle Sam wants to 'help me'. They just can't stand that they gave super powers to somebody not under their thumb, can they? Jesus, Graham, when did you turn into such a tool?"**

**Graham's eyes widened a little in shock. Riley's physique was beginning to swell as he became agitated. He knew exactly what was happening to his close friend: the adrenal chips were sending minute jolts of electricity into his system increasing his adrenaline output. The additional adrenaline was being converted into kinetic potential by the chemical cocktail they'd received, it having a long life in the body and therefore not breaking down like it should have by now. The chemicals were feeding that potential directly back into the muscles of Riley's body. And not just the ones whose effects he could see; his heart muscle was also feeling the strain. If he couldn't get him in soon, Riley would suffer a heart attack, like Graham himself nearly had.**

"**Look, I'm sorry about this, Riley. You'll understand when you're more like yourself," Graham grabbed Riley's wrist, at the same time calling to Lemont Washington to lend a hand. **

**Riley used the momentary distraction to his advantage. Easily breaking free of Graham's grip, he lashed out with his enhanced strength. **

"**Get your hands off me! You know I don't swing that way, asshole!"**

**Using his superior build, he kicked Graham off of the ground and three feet back into Washington's advancing form. Once free, he turned and took off. Running blindly, he began to wonder if a satellite was monitoring his movements and knew he needed to get underground as soon as possible. **

**In the meantime, Graham lay on the pavement doubled over and trying to catch his wheezing breath. Washington, having gotten back to his feet, knelt down next to Graham. "Sir! How bad did he get you?"**

**Graham straightened with difficulty as Nurse Veronica Greene began feeling his abdomen. When he felt that he had sufficient air, he responded to Washington.**

"**My ribs are on fire. Listen, go to Buffy Summers. She's on the UC campus somewhere. You can get her class schedule from registration. If they give you a problem, call Colonel Jacobs. Tell her Riley needs urgent medical attention. Warn her that his heart can't take the stress it's under! Go, go!"**

"**You've got at least three cracked ribs on your right side," Nurse Greene informed him. "I'm calling an ambulance. We'll need to get you taped up. Plan on being on medical leave for at least a week; more if I can convince the army they don't need you."**

**As Nurse Greene took off at a run for the jeep they drove to the park in, Graham looked futilely for Riley. He knew he wouldn't see him, of course. He'd be long gone by now, and with him spending so many months with his Twinkie, there'd be no telling what hiding places he knew about.**

"**Damn it, Finn. Don't you see how close you are to stroking out," he whispered.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 3


	4. Deviousness

**Hospital Visits:**

Ch 4 – Deviousness

**Buffy listened to the lecturer inattentively as most of her concentration remained on her mother and the brain scan that she would have sometime today. She felt awful; guilty for not worrying more about Riley, guiltier for not being with her mother. Of course, Joyce wouldn't hear of Buffy skipping classes over what, they hoped, would be minor. That didn't stop her from feeling like she shouldn't be wasting the day here, however.**

**Her 'Poetry and Contemporary Writing' professor was enthusiastically detailing the brilliance of Haiku and though Buffy liked what they'd read so far, she just couldn't really care about it right now. It was almost a relief when the lecture was interrupted by the sounds of someone clearing his throat from the doorway.**

"**Yes?" Professor Lillian asked of the man. He was large, built like a freight train and wearing some sort of army fatigues. **

"**Buffy Summers? I need to speak with Ms. Summers, immediately. It's urgent. I'm, uh, sorry to interrupt your class, sir."**

**As Buffy, embarrassed, gathered her things, she glanced apologetically at Mr. Lillian. She liked him most of all her professors and she felt bad that she was causing the interruption. Of course, she knew immediately that the large, black guy was here from the military and that meant Riley. Someone must have been on the other end of Riley's line, after all.**

**Once she managed to stumble out into the hallway and several feet from the classroom door, she turned on the soldier. "Is this about Riley?"**

"**Yes, ma'am. I'm Private Washington. Riley's friend, Graham, sent me to get you. We need to find Riley Finn and get him to the seventh floor of Sunnydale Memorial."**

"**Is it serious? No, never mind. I saw Riley when he was having an 'episode', of course it's serious."**

"**Yes, ma'am. We tried to get him to come in with us, but he took off after pounding on Major Miller. I wasn't part of the Initiative, but from what I know, Lt. Colonel Finn's looking at a heart attack if we can't find him."**

"**Great. Okay," Buffy took a few deep breaths to center her thoughts, "you guys check the old 314 site. I'll have my friends check a few other places while I tackle the warren of tunnels underneath town."**

**As soon as the soldier was racing away, Buffy flipped open her cell phone. With a call to the Magic Box she promoted finding Riley from an 'if you hear from him' deal to a bon-a-fide 'Scooby Alert'. While Anya watched over the store, Giles told her that he would drive around town. **

**She next called Tara's dorm room, leaving a message for her and Willow to check the old high school as soon as they received the message. "This is serious guys. Riley's really in trouble and we need to get him to the hospital."**

**She considered for a moment calling their cells, but didn't want to interrupt their classes. She knew that was silly considering the circumstances, but she didn't believe Riley would go back to the high school's hulking ruins, anyway.**

**Her final call was to Xander. It took a few tries for her to remember that his home building work had finished. After finally calling the Magic Box back and asking Anya where he'd be, she got in touch with him over at the Harris' old house. For some reason, he still hadn't gotten around to having the phone service and other utilities cancelled there. She was suddenly glad he tended to procrastinate so badly. His assignment was to check the northern side of town, especially the abandoned Crawford mansion and the empty bed and breakfast. Once done with the phone calls and as she walked off campus, she wore a grimace. Not only was she going to miss her Biology exam now, but she was also going to need more help than just the Scoobies. That meant talking to the one thing she didn't want to speak to, ever.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike was sitting in the mausoleum area of his living quarters, stroking the blond wig of his plasti-Buffy. He was relieved that things with Harris were patched up and now his focus was on getting into the good graces of the Slayer, again. With Riley out of the picture as far as Buffy was concerned, he had the chance he'd been looking for to woo her. If he could find a way to keep his mouth from blurting out the very thing she'd push him away over, that was.**

**From below, Harmony's voice called out to him to come to bed. He grimaced. He didn't know why she was still here, or why he kept paying her any attention. Okay, there was the sex which started all of this, but sooner or later he was going to have to cut her loose. Buffy would never be with him if he was laying other bimbos. Humans could be very possessive, like that.**

**Returning below and sprawling out on the queen sized mattress, Spike didn't bother removing his clothing. As soon as Harmony had tried to snuggle, he gave her one of his 'irritated' looks and feigned exhaustion. With her rolled over on her other side facing away from him, he concentrated on trying to sleep; he hoped Buffy was waiting for him in his dreams. Not that he'd be likely to remember if she was.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Spike found himself in a park. It looked a little like the tiny plot of land behind St. Vincent's and he worried briefly. Technically, that was hallowed church ground which made clothing absolutely essential when coming in contact with it. However, he was dressed in cut off jeans, no shirt, and was barefoot and yet all he felt from beneath his skin was the grass. The full moon cast its magical silver glow on all of the plant life around him. The flowers were open and their fragrance filled the air. Next to Spike was a small blanket upon which sat a basket. He knew instinctively that within would be sandwiches and a bottle of red wine. His stomach growled and he was surprised because he was actually craving the sandwiches, rather than his usual diet. He was just wondering if his companion would be mad at him if he snuck just one when Xander appeared, walking through the little gateway that separated this place from the world without. Spike smiled, "It's about time Harris. A bloke could waste away waiting for you to show."**_

_**Xander plopped himself down on the lawn, grinning. "Do you know how cute you are when you're hungry?" He reached out to the basket and began to unload ham and cheese from it. His eyes never left William's own as he set to opening the bottle of wine that waited.**_

"_**You know what I'd like to do, Harris? I'd like to sit under the moon like this one night and just write poetry about the way the light reflects from your eyes."**_

_**Xander smiled and William found his heart warmed, until the look on Xander's face became hungry and predatory. William was afraid suddenly, though he didn't understand the basis of his fear. The wind picked up, icy fingers that drew goose bumps along his flesh. Overhead, the moon was blotted out by dark storm clouds. William looked up just as a flash of lightning blinded him.**_

**_As his sight cleared, he turned to Xander to warn him that they should go inside. In front of him, Xander had sprouted fangs. His face was covered in wiry hair, his nose was canine. But it was the eyes that were most horrible: heavily ridged and yellow and filled with terrible blood lust. _**

"_**Xander?" William yelled in horror.**_

"_**Why Spike? We were friends. Why'd you do this to me?"**_

_**William was confused. He didn't know what was happening or how Xander could think this was his fault. He grasped for questions to ask, but found his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. **_

**_Xander reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a hand mirror. William didn't want to face the thing in it, but he found himself paralyzed. Unable to turn his head away or to even shut his eyes, he waited for the inevitable._**

"_**No, no. This isn't real," William said, tears now streaking his cheeks. He wasn't even sure to what he was referring.**_

"_**Oh, it's real alright. You did this, Spike. You turned on us all. Why?" He held the mirror up to William's face.**_

**_And he saw what he already knew would be there. His own demonic visage was staring from the glass back at him. His chin was covered in thick red blood and it dripped in stringy ropes of saliva from his open jaw. _**

**_He knocked the glass away from his sight. Turning to Xander, he tried to explain that image was the past, not the present. But Xander was lying upon the ground. From his neck spurted blood in torrents to soak and stain the ground beneath him. His artery clearly showed the two punctured holes of a vampire's bite. His eyes were lifeless and wide open staring up at the sky. They didn't reflect the moon that had once again come out, though the wind had not let up and lightning still raged from the clear sky. But the bright flashes didn't reflect from his eyes anymore; the light was swallowed by them, lost in the depths of his death._**

_**Spike screamed. He screamed out his horror and pain at what he'd done, but he couldn't undo it now. Movement from his shoulder caught his attention and when he turned he found Buffy standing over him, looking with tears at Xander's corpse. She didn't speak a word, simply pulled a stake calmly from her leather jacket sleeve. As she placed the stake to Spike's chest, he could only thank her for ending this nightmare.**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike came awake with a growl, his fangs extended and his brow ridged. Next to him, Harmony was in a similar state. Her aggression immediately became fear, however, when they both heard Buffy's voice echo in the chamber above them. With a dive, Harmony was out of the bed and onto the floor lying naked in the dirt, trying to flatten herself into as small a space as possible.**

"**What's she doing here," she hissed. "If she finds me here, I'm ash! Spikey, get rid of her!"**

**Spike considered for just a moment inviting Buffy down into the lower chamber just to see Harmony panic. Buffy's demanding tone of voice was annoying though, so he decided she didn't deserve his generosity.**

**Leaving the 'bedroom' he climbed the rock staircase up into the mausoleum. Buffy stood glancing around at the inside of the crypt, distaste on her features.**

"**Buffy? To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

"**I'll cut to the chase Spike. I need to find Riley and get him to the hospital. He's sick. You're going to help me."**

"**Oh, really. And I'd do that because me and the action figure are such close buds?"**

"**No, you'll do it because you don't want me to beat the crap out of you or introduce you to a sliver of wood."**

"**Try again, Slayer. That threat only works so often and you've already reached your quota for this week." Spike reached into his back jeans pocket for his cigarettes only to pull out an empty pack. As he crumpled and dropped the empty package, he looked up to find a sardonic grin on Buffy's face.**

"**Look, then, Spike," she said reaching into her own pocket. "I got twenty bucks here that's just sitting and doing nothing. How bad do you need a nicotine fix?"**

**Spike grimaced, but had to admit she had him. "Fine. Hand it over."**

**Buffy instead ripped the twenty in half. Handing him one half of the torn bill, the other disappeared back into her pocket. "Here's the deal," she said, "you get Riley to the hospital in time to save his life, I give you the money. You screw around, you get nothing. And if I find out you found him and didn't help him, I swear Spike, no amount of pleading by Xander is going to keep me from dusting you."**

**As she turned on her heel to storm out, Spike stopped her. "Hey," he spoke up, "What's the matter with him? Why doesn't he just go himself?"**

"**I told you, he's sick." Buffy sighed, "It's more Initiative B.S., okay? You're not the only one they chipped, but his aren't working right anymore. Just help me find him and get him to the seventh floor of the hospital, Spike. I might even be grateful to you for it."**

**Spike smirked in her direction, "Oh, yeah, now? And just how grateful would that be, then?"**

**The look on Buffy's face was utter disgust. Without a word, she stomped out of the crypt and slammed his tomb door.**

"**I didn't say anything about sex. Interesting that's where her mind went," he commented to himself. _Maybe I really do have some hope._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 4


	5. Confrontations

**Hospital Visits:**

Ch 5 – Confrontations

**Spike stopped briefly in his underground space to grab his leather jacket before proceeding into the tunnel network connecting his sleeping space with the rest of Sunnydale. Harmony was still in vamp face and peeking over the mattress, though she must have heard Buffy leave.**

"**Is she gone? Does she know I'm here? Was she looking for me?"**

**_Or maybe she's too much of a bubble-head to think to listen in. Idiot,_ thought Spike.**

"**Nah," he said, "she's on a mission to look for Riley. Wanker's got himself into some trouble, which turns out to be a good thing for us. Get your kit together; we're going to the hospital to see a surgeon about a chip removal."**

"**Removal," Harmony questioned, "you're going to get de-chipped, Spike?"**

"**Only if we get to the surgeon before Buffy and Private Stand-up Guy, so get moving."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles and Xander drove separately around the environs of Sunnydale searching for signs of Riley. Giles wasn't very hopeful of finding him. They had to assume that if he wanted to get lost, the ex-soldier would have the skills to do so.**

**Xander was more optimistic. After all, he and Riley were friends. If Xander could find him, he was sure that he'd be able to convince him to get treatment. And Sunnydale wasn't that big of a city. It was growing all the time, for some reason, but it remained a small geographical area. Just where could he really hide in a burg this small?**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Anya was behind the cash register of the Magic Box, annoyed. She was bored here. So far, the only ones she sold anything to were Willow and Tara and they didn't really count. With that stupid discount, there wasn't even any profit in selling them anything. She would have much rather been out looking for Riley, too. At least that way she could have done some window shopping.**

**The only ones who seemed to be stopping in were browsers. Their grubby fingers were constantly touching things. And when they picked up bottles and jars, they left their smudgey fingerprints all over. Plus, the un-purchasers never put things back the way they'd found them.**

**Anya found herself quickly becoming tired of being a shop clerk. It was much more fun when Mr. Bogarty ran things. He at least had the occasional paying customer. Of course, the fact that he'd sold bogus magical items probably led to most of his patrons being eaten or sacrificed, so she could understand his lack of repeat business. That didn't explain why they weren't pulling in more customers, now, though. If she just had her wish powers, maybe she could get some angry and spurned woman to wish for more Magic Box business, before she could have gotten out anything regarding her cheating husband/boyfriend. Unfortunately, she was just going to have to do this the old fashioned way: Pressure.**

**The next person who came in that door wasn't leaving until they bought something. Even if she had to grab an ornate and expensive dagger and begin flaying them!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn sat in World Studies daydreaming. Well, actually it was sort of half-daydreaming and half-worrying. Her thoughts were revolving around a fantasy where she met Adam. **

**In her scenario, Buffy got her butt beat again by him. Not as bad as before, 'cause she didn't really want her sister to be too hurt. But in her fantasy, Buffy came into the house bleeding like before and panicking. Adam followed her and was threatening their mother.**

**Dawn was just kicking the tar out of him when she realized the class around her had grown quiet. As she came back to her surroundings, she noticed everyone's eyes on her.**

"**Ms. Summers? Are you with us," Ms. Gallagher asked. "I asked you to name two countries that border Cambodia."**

"**Uh…" _Damn. I really hate Geography._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow and Tara approached the groaning hulk of the Sunnydale High School building. While Willow was almost giddy at pointing out her history with the place to her girlfriend, all Tara could think about was that the place was going to fall down on their heads.**

**The two young women entered via a gaping whole in a back wall. Apparently it was the women's shower room and Willow told Tara about Moloch and how Buffy nearly got herself electrocuted in the room.**

**As they headed more deeply into the dark interior of the former hallways, Tara called out to Riley. There was no answer, of course, and she thought how perfect this place would be for a vampire hideout. Nice and close to the Hellmouth, no visitors (well, usually and the occasional necking teens or troublemakers would make easy snacks) and complete non-daylight. It suddenly didn't seem like such a great idea for them to be drawing attention to themselves.**

"**Argh," Tara whispered, "it's awfully dark in here. We should have thought to grab a flashlight."**

"**Who needs flashlights when you have magical powers?" Willow grinned widely. She was having much too much fun wandering this place in Tara's amused opinion.**

**Pulling a bottle from her skirt, Willow turned to Tara to show her a small perfume bottle. Within it was a clear liquid. It could have been simple water, if it wasn't for the very slight glow that radiated from it.**

"**I might not have thought of a flashlight, but I did think of a potion." She muttered an incantation and threw the potion on the ground.**

**Tara's proud smile at Willow's smarts and common sense became one of puzzlement when the potion produced way more light than she'd ever seen with such a simple spell. "Whoa! Did you add steroids to that incantation?"**

**Willow giggled with proud amusement, "Maybe there was a little tinkering. But isn't this way better than relying on stupid technology. Just think what else we can do when we put our minds to it."**

**The red head preceded Tara down the hallway, calling Riley's name. Tara frowned behind her girlfriend's back. It wasn't that she wanted to stifle Willow's magical growth, but sometimes Tara worried…just a tiny bit…that she wasn't being very careful when she fooled around with magic.**

**That was a discussion for another time, though. Right now, they needed to help Riley.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy crossed the park to a wooded area where the local ground went from flat playing fields for children to hill-strewn woods. She followed the trail that Spike and she had followed once before until she found the tunnel that would lead into Adam's hideout, if it was still there. For all she knew, the army could have bulldozed or dynamited everything closed after the Initiative cleared out. Still, if there was anywhere that she could imagine Riley hiding out in, it was here.**

**Inspecting the heavy door that blocked access to the tunnel, she saw no signs that it had been used recently. That didn't really mean it hadn't, of course, and she scanned the wooded area nervously for any trace of Adam. It was doubtful he'd be left out in the open to his own devices, she was sure. The vampires would probably have him at their nest for security during the daylight hours. She couldn't be too careful though, as her abdomen could painfully testify.**

**Grabbing the edges of the steel, circular door, she yanked. Putting her back into it and with her Slayer strength, she managed to wrestle the door open just enough to squeeze her thin figure through and into the tunnel behind. Grabbing a mini-flashlight from her back pocket, she sighed in relief when it provided enough light for her to see. The solid dirt walls were fetid and moist and it felt like she was crawling into a grave. She knew that it wouldn't be far before the tunnels opened out more, again assuming that they weren't deliberately caved in. She could only breathe through her feelings of claustrophobia until she reached them. Riley was worth a little panicky feelings.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**While the gang was out scouring town for Riley's presence, Spike and Harmony used another set of tunnels to make it to Sunnydale General Hospital. A maintenance access tunnel later and they were strolling through the hallways, carefully avoiding the sunshine that peaked through the clouds and sent its rays onto the floors.**

**Reaching the seventh floor via the elevator, Spike and Harmony marched confidently down the hallway until they found two soldiers standing outside one of the operating theatres. **

**Graham instantly recognized Hostile 17 and went into a defensive stance, ordering the soldier with him to do the same. With Spike unable to fight back, Harmony went on the charge. Hissing at them she launched herself with a flurry of punches and kicks, which the red-headed soldier, Banks, was able to deflect. **

**Unfortunately for Graham, his ribs were taped up from Riley's earlier assault and he wasn't much in fighting shape. As he tried to engage Harmony, he ended up getting in the way. She easily grabbed a hold on his upper arms and with her increased strength, easily threw him into Banks. Both of them fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.**

**Harmony giggled to herself and then turned to Spike with a huge, proud smile. "These guys weren't so tough, sweetie-bear."**

**"Yeah, well, they didn't get the drop on you with one of those electric shooters they used to carry…. Harmony, drop the soldier."**

**"What? I might as well eat while we're here."**

**"If we have time you can do that after. Right now, I'll need you to keep a watch on the good doctor, make sure he doesn't try to puree my gray matter while he's digging for the chip."**

**Harmony pouted, but followed Spike into a small operating theatre. There was only one man waiting, the doctor presumably. Spike put a wide grin on his human face while Harmony remained vamped out.**

**"Hullo, Doc. There's been a change of patients, but the operation is the same."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy made her way through the cool damp of the tunnel that she knew would eventually lead toward 314. As she was coming up on the area where she'd met Spike and he'd clumsily blown the fact that he was working with Adam, she heard the clear sounds of grunting and the sound of a fist hitting something hard.**

**Ahead of her from around a bend was the glow of a lantern or flashlight. Shadows bounced on the wall in front of her. She listened hard, but could only discern one individual. Hoping for Riley, but fearing Adam, she went around the bend- her tightly held stake seeming completely inadequate.**

**As she came from around the corner, Riley noted her presence. "Come to stake me? I hope you're not wandering around Adam's tunnels with nothing but a sliver of wood."**

**"It's more than what you're carrying."**

**"I have my gun over there, next to the lantern. Besides, there's been no sign of Adam. No doubt, he's holing up wherever the Initiative vampires are."**

**"Riley… we need to get you to the hospital."**

**Riley looked at her, his eyes dull and glassy. One of his arms was extended, a clenched fist resting against the rock wall. From his fingers, blood flowed freely down the rock face. Buffy's own features were lined with concern, but Riley seemed only partially aware of what he'd done.**

**"You're punching rock walls, now," she asked him, confused.**

**He only gave her a shrug. Pulling his hand away to look at the battered and cut knuckles, he returned his attention to her. "It doesn't hurt. That's strange, isn't it?"**

**"Honey, please come with me. I can take you to get some help."**

**"Am I," Riley asked her. She saw an intense sadness in his eyes and she wasn't sure what was going on inside his head. "I mean, am I your guy, still?"**

**"What? Of course you are. Riley, I love you. You know that, don't you?"**

**"I'm not sure I know anything, Buffy. I'm so tired. My chest really hurts, too. And…the past few days…I knocked you down. I…you were hurt, and I knocked you down." **

**As he began crying, Buffy threw herself into his arms. She dropped her stake and flashlight and enveloped him in a hug while carding the fingers of her left hand through his hair.**

**"That wasn't your fault, Riley. It's the Initiative modifications. They're breaking down and making you confused. Please let me help you."**

**"And then what?"**

**"And then we get back to our lives. Together."**

**"For how long? Buffy, without my strength, how long can you and I possibly last together?"**

**"What?" Buffy was taken aback by the suggestion that they were headed for a breakup if he wasn't super strong. "Riley… do you think I love you because you're turning into the Hulk? I loved you before this sudden burst of strength."**

**"You don't get it, Buff. Once the surgery is performed, I'll be even weaker than what you're used to seeing. I'll be…normal."**

**"Normal is good. Normal is what I want. Now, come on…the stress on your heart isn't good for you."**

**Riley laughed bitterly at her. "You don't want normal. You say you do, but you need someone who can hold their own with you. Physically, I mean. You're addicted to strength. It's why Angel still holds such power over you. It's why it was so easy for Dracula to seduce you. It's why you won't let me kill Spike, even. You like it when the powerful undead want you."**

**"Oh, my God! How can you say that to me? Angel and me are one thing, but we are just friends now. Family, even, but we're not together. We're not going to be together. I cannot believe that you are still jealous of him after everything we've talked about. And I'm not even going to dignify Dracula and… ugh, Spike… with a response."**

**"I'm scared, Buffy. You're drifting away from me. You say you're with me, but I just don't feel it."**

**"I'm not the one who's running, here. I'm not the one who's risking a heart attack and a permanent exit from everyone who cares about me. You know what Riley, I can't tell how much of this is real and how much is because you're under the influence of chemicals and chips and God only knows what." Buffy took a deep breath to calm her self down. She knew getting angry was only going to hurt the situation, but the fact that he still harbored such doubts about her intentions with Angel hurt her. **

**"Look, we can talk about all of this later. Right now, you're going to the hospital. The only choice you get to make is whether we walk there together, or whether I knock you out and carry you. Now, what's it gonna be?"**

**"Okay. Take me to him," Riley said.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 5


	6. Disheartened

**Hospital Visits:**

Ch 6- Disheartened

"**I don't know if I can do this. I'm a thoracic expert, the brain isn't my area," Dr. Grossman nervously stated.**

"**Well doc, all you can do is your best then," Spike replied nonchalantly. He added, "And if you start to have trouble, Harms here can start to remove body parts. That should focus your concentration, yeah?"**

**Clearing his throat and trying to swallow, the doctor waved Spike to sit down. He began to arrange his surgical tools, trying to calm his jittering hands. Although Grossman wasn't in the Initiative, he'd done some research work in HST anatomy when the project was on the drawing board. He knew the delight that these vampires would take in hurting him. He was trying desperately not to wonder what would happen to him once he'd completed the operation.**

"**Mind the hairline, doc. I don't fancy having the other little vampires laughing at my comb-over when I'm back in action."**

**Minutes later, after giving Spike a local, the doctor made his first cut into the vampire's scalp. The chip had been implanted in a remarkably small incision using a state of the art bone laser. Though the doctor didn't have one available now, by following the old incision site he hoped to minimize the amount of sawing that would be necessary. He was very cognizant of making the hostile angry during the procedure and what that could mean to his own further good health.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Harmony Kendall was fascinated. In front of her was Spike's brain matter, all gray and squishy and slightly pulsating. It was hideous. It was so cool!**

**As she took a deep drag on her cigarette, the human waved his hand in front of his face. As if she was blowing smog into his face or something. It was irritating and she was hoping Spike would let her kill the old fart once this was over.**

"**Could you move, miss? You're getting in the way of my elbow and this is delicate work."**

"**Harmony," Spike sighed in irritation, "if he ends up bollocksing this operation because of you…"**

**The doctor once again sighed at her in irritation. "You really shouldn't be smoking in here. Especially, this close to an open head incision."**

**Harmony's response was to growl. She pulled herself up haughtily and glared at the surgeon. "And just why shouldn't I smoke all I want and in any place I please?"**

**When the doctor pointed to the 'No Smoking' sign displayed prominently on the wall, she was mortified. **

"**Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry. I didn't see the sign at all. Here, let me just put this out," she said as she began to stub the smoldering tobacco out on the wall next to the sign.**

**She really was sorry. She'd never intentionally break the rules, well, except for the murdering and robbery and stuff, but that was different. That was normal vampire stuff.**

**Dr. Grossman began to prod at the gray matter with the tip of a blunt ended instrument. He was looking for the chip and realized that his decision time was fast approaching. Either he'd have to remove the chip, or he'd have to refuse. No matter which he chose, it was likely that he wouldn't be alive much longer. Perspiration dripped from under his arms and beaded his forehead as he wracked his brain for a way out of this. He considered stabbing blinding into the brain of the vampire seated before him, vulnerable, but that still left the annoying blonde woman to deal with.**

"**Damn it," he said in exasperation.**

"**What now? I put the stupid smoke out," Harmony whined. **

"**You've got ash on his brain. I'll need to rinse and suction."**

"**Harmony, you git! If you cause me brain damage, I'm going to rip your flamin' head off," Spike growled out at her. "Why don't you stand in front of me, where I can keep an eye on you!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Riley strode down the seventh floor of the hospital wing, its deserted hallway eerily silent. It appeared that the army had pulled strings somewhere and gotten the entire floor cleared out for this operation. It was just an unwelcome reminder of how much power the folks in Washington could bring to bear on her at any time, if they really wanted to.**

**Riley was pale and shaking. Sweat ran in rivulets down his face and Buffy was keeping a tight hold around his middle, letting him lean into her as they walked. His chest was on fire and he was starting to worry that she'd found him too late. If this wasn't a heart attack, it was the closest he'd ever want to get. Following closely behind the two of them was Nurse Greene.**

**As they came around a corner and down a connecting hallway, they saw Graham lying on the floor. Next to him kneeling was a red head vaguely familiar to Riley. As Veronica rushed around Buffy and Riley to attend to the stricken and still unconscious Graham, the red headed soldier approached.**

"**Colonel," he saluted, despite the fact that Riley technically didn't have a rank anymore.**

"**Banks, right?"**

"**Yessir. We've got two hostiles in the operating room, sir. They've got the doctor. I didn't think it would be a good idea to bust in on my own and the Major is out."**

"**Do you know who the hostiles are?"**

"**Major Miller called one of them Hostile 17. The other is a blonde woman, but she's a vampire, sir."**

"**God dammit," Buffy hissed. "Spike! And the blonde can only be Harmony. I owe that bitch for touching Dawn."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the fourth floor of the hospital, Joyce sat on a gurney wearing a patient robe. In front of her on a lighted panel were the ghostly images of the inside of her head. An older gentleman, Dr. Baines, glanced over at her as he pointed out a dark smudge on the film. It looked like someone had accidentally brushed a finger against the plate while developing the pictures. It was much worse than that.**

**Dr. Baines looked at her in sympathy. The sort of false, clinical sympathy that made her want to grab a hold of him and shake him until he fell apart at the seams. She didn't do this. Instead she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment.**

"**I'll give you a few minutes alone, while I check the surgical schedule. Can I have the nurses call someone for you," Dr. Baines asked her.**

**Joyce went to answer, but found that sound wouldn't come. She could only shake her head 'no'. As he told her he was sorry and left the room, her entire being was focused on a small dark smudge on a backlit sheet of plastic. She cried softly and wondered if Hank would be there for the girls if the time came.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Doctor Grossman glanced over the vampire's exposed brain and eyed the other vampire. This 'Harmony' demon appeared restless and bored. She was chewing a thumbnail and pacing…sighing and watching the clock tick. With her attention so diverted, the doctor made up his mind.**

**Slipping bloodied gloved fingers into his pants pocket, he grabbed the first coin he felt. Slipping what turned out to be a penny onto the vampire's brain matter, he next grabbed a pair of tiny forceps. Acting in a, he hoped, convincing manner, he worked the forceps over the penny before grabbing it up. Making sure it was completely obscured with blood and bits of brain; he announced the successful removal of the chip and dropped the penny into a small silver dish.**

**Harmony jumped up and down in place and clapped her hands. She was giddy with excitement. So much so, she morphed into her human visage and grabbed Spike by the face. She leaned into him and kissed him with a loud smack.**

**Spike, for his part, felt nothing but a wild sense of anticipation and freedom. He'd been hobbled for way too long. He couldn't wait for the next time that the Slayer decided to punch him when he turned around and hit her back. Grinning, he ordered the doctor to get with the sewing so he could be on his way.**

**Dr. Grossman did as instructed. He was fervently praying that the two vampires would keep their word to leave him be. If he was very, very lucky, they'd be long gone before they discovered his duplicity. He intended to be back on the Sunnydale Army base and petitioning for a transfer before twilight set.**

**He just snipped the last of the stitches in the vampire's scalp and told them he was through. Waiting to see what they would do next, he stood shivering. Harmony had re-assumed her fanged appearance, making the doctor even more apprehensive. The other one, Spike, seemed in good spirits and only laughed at the pale human in front of him.**

"**Relax, doc. You kept you're end of the bargain up, I'll keep mine. Let's go Harmony. We've got a city of people to terrorize."**

"**Can I eat the soldiers on the way out?"**

"**You know, I think we both can," he laughed evilly. **

**Buffy and the soon-to-be meals burst into the room. Spike's face fell for an instance, before he remembered that he could kick Buffy's ass now. He wouldn't kill her, he still planned on the two of them hooking up for some good times, but he would show her he wasn't the harmless puppy anymore. Harmony gasped in fear and immediately launched herself behind Spike. She was still in immortal terror of the Slayer, who was now purposefully striding across the room.**

**To either side of her stood the red-headed soldier they'd waylaid in the hallway and Riley Finn, looking a little worse for wear. Spike grinned even wider. He'd been waiting a long time to get a piece of commando-boy and not even Buffy was going to stop him from feasting on that piece.**

"**You prick," Buffy shot at Spike.**

"**What can I say, gorgeous? Sooner or later, the Big Bad was bound to return."**

**As the three white hats charged, Spike grabbed Harmony and literally through her into them. Slamming into Buffy, they both dropped to the floor with the vampire on top of the Slayer. This left Spike free to perform a cross room jump to land in front of Finn.**

**On the floor, Harmony was struggling to get her limbs under her. _Spike threw me at her! He's trying to get me dead, that jerk!_**

"**I'm sorry, Buffy! This wasn't my idea, okay! Don't stake me!"**

**Buffy grabbed a hold of Harmony and threw her across the room. While Banks was rushing to the doctor's side to protect him, Spike and Riley cautiously sized each other up.**

"**I've been waiting for this for quite a while Finn," Spike menaced. **

**Riley went to round house kick the vampire but found him self unable to follow through. Spike easily blocked the blow. As Spike readied himself to return his first punch post-chipping, Riley folded to the floor. Gasping in pain, Spike saw him grab his chest.**

"**Riley," Buffy yelled as she started to run toward their position.**

**Spike pulled back a black-booted foot to kick the soldier while he was down, but found himself clutching his head and screaming in pain. As he swung around with a questioning look, Doctor Grossman held up what was clearly a penny and shrugged.**

**Buffy punched Spike, sending him reeling to the floor. Still disoriented by the electric shock of the chip, he found himself unable to react. Fortunately, the soldier was still more worried about defending the doctor than attacking. Buffy was too busy tending to Riley. When Harmony grabbed him and hissed it was time to go, he didn't argue but followed her out. **

**As they ran, they leaped over Graham's unconscious form scaring a scream from the nurse that remained near him. She watched them dash down the hallway, frantically avoiding shafts of sunlight or barreling through them with little yells.**

**She heard the female demon whine, "And I didn't even get a bite from any of them…." as they disappeared from sight.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 6


	7. Worry

**Hospital Visits:**

Ch 7- Worry

**Buffy sat on the edge of a hospital bed, holding the hand of the figure lying upon it. As he stirred, she gave a comforting squeeze.**

"**Hey, Buffy. Guess I lived, huh? It hurts too much to be anything else."**

"**You're going to be fine now, Riley. The doctors say that the heart attack was mild and they were able to get those chips out of you. The doctors have just been waiting for you to wake up before they start the I.V. treatment. They say a few hours and you'll be back to good."**

**She leaned down and kissed him softly and gently. "That guy, Graham, is waiting in the hallway. I told him I wanted to be here alone when you woke up."**

"**So," he said, not meeting her gaze, "a few hours and I'll be Joe Normal, huh? I guess I can live with that."**

"**It won't be so bad. You still have all your military training. It's just the little extra that's gone."**

"**The last week has felt like a living nightmare. I-I still can't believe the things I did to you…the things that I said."**

"**It doesn't matter," Buffy told him, "it's over now. You and I are going to be okay and I'm not leaving till you're ready to leave too."**

**At just that moment, Buffy's cell phone began to vibrate from her pocket interrupting the moment. Answering, Riley saw her face cloud over. He could barely hear the sounds of a woman speaking from the other end. She glanced at him, almost guiltily, and then told whoever it was that she'd be right there.**

"**I'm sorry, Riley. It's mom. She's here; in the hospital, I mean. I think she's got her results and, I know its terrible timing…"**

"**It's okay, Buffy. I'm going to be here for hours, and your mom needs you. Go."**

**She bent down and gave him another far too brief kiss and then she was gone.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the hallway, Graham stood painfully from the chair when Buffy came out of Finn's room. She saw him and crossed over to meet him. Next to him, Privates Banks and Washington also stood.**

"**Riley's awake, now. I-uh-I have to go. There's something with my mom. I know he wants to see you though."**

"**I'm glad we got to him in time," Graham said coolly to her.**

"**Listen," Buffy said, crossing her arms in front of her. She looked so small and vulnerable to Graham Miller, but he knew better. "I know we haven't gotten along so well. The whole Initiative way didn't really mesh well with the Slayer way, but I'm glad you guys came. I appreciate you being here to help him."**

**With that, Buffy turned away from them and rushed down to the fourth floor. The guys entered Riley's room.**

**As Riley exchanged pleasantries with the men, Doctor Grossman entered the room as well. As he started the I.V. necessary to counteract the last traces of the chemicals used in the Initiative soldier's conditioning, Graham dismissed the two grunts.**

"**Report back to the base, fellas. Tell the Colonel we're done here and you guys are ready to depart."**

"**What about you, sir?" Washington asked, but Banks also looked like he was going to.**

"**I'm sitting for at least a week." Graham gave Riley a deadpanned look, "Tell the Colonel my ribs are cracked. Ask Colonel Jacobs to arrange a cot for me on the base. I'm pretty sure Buffy isn't going to want to see me strolling around town for the next week."**

**The doctor had just finished starting the I.V. and addressed Riley. "This cocktail is going to make you feel a little woozy. Just stay lying down until the treatment is over."**

"**Can you give us a few minutes, doctor," Graham asked.**

**When the two old friends were alone, Riley spoke first. "I'm sorry Graham. Not just the ribs, but what I said. I was out of line with that crack about…"**

"…**forget it," Graham interrupted. "It's not even an issue. You were under the influence and, if I can be so bold, out of your frickin' mind."**

**They shared a quick laugh. "Yeah, well, I need you to know that your sex life has never bothered me one way or the other. We're friends. We always will be, so…I'm just sorry."**

"**Accepted. Let's forget it." Graham looked behind him at the door, a look of concentration on his face. When he turned back to Riley, he wore a grin.**

"**That Buffy? I can see why you fell so hard for her. I might be tempted to steal her away if she wasn't so much a girl."**

"**Yeah," Riley laughed with him, "yeah, she is amazing, isn't she?"**

"**But, Riley, and I'm only saying this because we are friends…you don't belong here. You're not happy. I can see it. I can hear it in your voice."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In another room of the hospital on a lower floor, Buffy held Joyce. She stared across the room at a tiny smudge on a picture of Joyce's brain. It was so insubstantial it could almost be imaginary. Almost, except for the grave look on the doctor's face.**

**Both Buffy and Joyce had tears in their eyes and they held on tightly to each other. They had so wanted it to be migraines or stress, but it wasn't. And there was no more denying the ugly truth.**

"**As I've explained to your mother," Dr. Baines tried to sound comforting and confident, "this by no means suggests cancer on its own. It could be a simple blockage, or a benign tumor. And even if it is the worse, it's still relatively small. Surgery and chemotherapy could be very effective in that scenario. We shouldn't give up hope, here."**

**Buffy wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to think about how Dawnie was going to take this, but it was her face that kept flashing in her mind. She nodded at the doctor and thought about the gang. She didn't know how she was going to tell everyone without turning into a basket case.**

"**Okay," she directed at Doctor Baines, "What do we do next?"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 7


End file.
